1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic instrument for which operating setting is possible according to operating signals transmitted from a plurality of kinds of remote operating devices of a differing operating signal structure, wherein, for example, it can be employed in an AV (Audio Visual) instrument which can be operated by a remote controller.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in a general household, apart from a television, a video deck and a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk), an HD (Hard Disk) recording instrument and the like have become widely commonplace, wherein it has become possible for a viewer to record a television program on these recording instruments while it is on air, and watch the recorded program at a desired time.
A remote controller or the like is appended, as a remote operating device, to this kind of television and recording instrument, whereby it is possible to remotely operate the instruments from a distant place.
However, as an operating signal transmitted from each remote controller is based on a distinct operating signal structure for each company manufacturing an instrument, and for each type of instrument, a problem exists wherein an operator has to operate a separate remote controller for each instrument, meaning that the operation is troublesome.
For this reason, a technology has been proposed wherein a function is provided in the electronic instrument side which learns the operating signal structure of the operating signal transmitted from the remote controller, thereby enabling operation by a plurality of kinds of remote controller (for example, refer to Patent Document 1: JP-B-7-10091).
Also, a technology has been proposed wherein firstly a selection is made form a menu on a television screen, thereby setting the remote controllers which can be used (for example, refer to Patent Document 2: JP-A-2002-300420).
However, regarding the technology in Patent Document 1, as a learning function is included in a controller which actually carries out an operating setting process in an electronic instrument, based on an operating signal transmitted from a remote controller, a problem exists wherein the processing inside the controller becomes complicated, necessitating an installing of a high-performance controller in the electronic instrument, making it difficult to achieve a reduction in manufacturing cost.
Also, regarding the technology in Patent Document 2, a problem exists wherein, in the event that a remote controller other than a remote controller appended to a television is used, as it is necessary to start up the television and look at a screen while carrying out a setting, the setting operation becomes troublesome.